AoCL
by Ivoryoffthewallflower
Summary: Kevedd story with Naddy. This is a romantic lifestyle story with mystery and murder.
1. 1 Envisioning Another Road

.

* * *

.

It was a chilly day in early October when Nazz Vanbartonshmeer saw what changed her life. It was a figureless, almost manifested vision that was as clear as day. A new road had come into view, a path she as well as many had never seen before and that most never would. One that the lot would never so much as dare to set foot on, a path noticeable in insight hardly any would ever even come across.

She had not the faintest hint in any way of how fortunate she was to be garnished with the enlightenment she'd mosied into. Still, she stood staring straight ahead at the scene right before her eyes. In a way, she had parted her eyes from the two boys with genuine smiles and sparkling eyes, looking further ahead into the large trail she'd accidentally discovered due to random wandering.

Through deep pondering where this would take her, she came to the conclusion that it would hurt, though it was proving to be opportune. She knew that she would struggle and that she would see her immaturity, hopefully vanquish it, too. No matter how true either of her assumptions may be; however, she understood that she must refine herself where her single-mother could not.


	2. 2 The Break-Up

In an all dark room, a light-flashed on. The sound of quiet, muffled sobs reached the brunette's ears. She freed the key from the doorknob, the keys jingled as she maneuvered her arm through the air and entered the room through the doorway.

The girl who had her spice-brown hair shaped into a side-braid walked further into the room and slowed to a halt. Her head was turned and not too long after she caught the sight of dishevelled light-blonde hair covering the back of her roommate. Seeing that she was face-down in a pillow, she understood that the other was suffering emotionally and felt moderately concerned as she continued her delayed walk over to her bed which was parallel from her roommate's. After she'd made her way to it, she plopped her weighty form onto the quilted mattress and placed her thick-rimmed glasses on the wooden end table beside her bed.

"Are you okay," the brunette asked, sympathetically.

While her question hung in the air, the sliding of skin across smooth fabric could be heard as the blonde girl slid her chin across the silk pillowcase beneath a portion of her body. She didn't turn to face her roommate, nor did she feel up to giving a response. The upset girl only stared at the wall and wiped tear from her cheek.

After short period of time dedicated to mulling it over and concluding that it was beneficial to be polite, she opted against her first choice and decided to reply.

I'm fine," she lied as her voice rasped.

The brunette, who the blonde knew to be Ell Annette Connors, squinted her eyes gently. It was easy to figure out that the girl was lying. She wouldn't push her, though.

"Okay then, I'll be going to bed."

Ell extended her arm and pulled open the small drawer by her beside without looking, this action lead to another; her fingers brushed across several items before landing on the sleek, white remote she was after. Lazily gripping the remote she simultaneously leaned back onto her bed as she hit the button, turning out the light.

Nazz listened to Ell slipping the blankets over her body and shift in bed before hearing a friendly statement from her right.

"Goodnight," the brunette stated in a hushed voice.

Nazz didn't respond. Instead, she chose to think over the worth of her and her boyfriend's current failing relationship. Thinking back, Kevin had never showed much interest in her. At least not romantically. On the contrary, she'd proved much more interest in him over the years and unfortunately for Nazz he never did seem fit for the term a certain friend from back home had often uttered along with his name with a touch a tone indicating that he was impressed by the young "casanova".

As she peered deeper into her memories, she started to realize why she had been feeling as though their relationship was lacking something more and more. Because it was. Often, he ignored her, seldom did he see her, quite a few times she'd detected that he seemed to not want to spend time with her, and had never been very romantic towards her at all. In fact, it'd been her who had to initiate romantic treatment, her who'd usually made the first moves. His kisses never held anything passionate and the majority of what their relationship consisted of, he was never into. Another long-term problem was that he neglected to show up to see her and when he did it was within the hour that he'd abandon the situation of her only to depart the area entirely and go on to involve himself in another. The noticing of these things had her lean towards giving up and left her feeling sad and unappreciated.

Nazz's roommate could be heard snoring loudly in her sleep. Clearly, she was not about to stir anytime soon so she let herself cry harder. Her tears began seeping from her blue eyes, rushing down her reddened cheeks as she continued to recollect. She remembered how he often blew her off for his friends, Edd, mostly him, and occasionally parties. Nazz sighed deeply to herself and shimmied under her covers prior to rolling over onto her back. She brought her hands up past her face and ran her them through her long, butter-colored follicles.

While sighing in frustration, she couldn't help but think, _'We were better off as friends.'_

 _She freed a sigh and allowed herself to face facts. Nazz sniffled as she tried to drown out the bothersome sounds of snoring emitting from the girl across from her._

 _'Hmn, he even blows his friends off for Double D sometimes. I guess what I saw has only shown me the truth,' she thought._

 _An arm was stretched outwards and fingers were used to pull the drawer to her left open. The underage cheerleader reached into the open space and grabbed her secret bottle of greygoose vodka. Taking a long swig of the liquid she thought of Double D; the hospitable genius she'd never really taken the time to know. She'd always treated him well, though. Always being kind and generous in her treatment of him. Her eyebrows knitted together harshly while she experienced the burn the liquid seemed to initiate. Swallowing, she screwed the cap back on and put it back in the spot she had cleared for it._

 _The blonde reasoned that the bottle she'd just bought was only half full and laughed at herself, a touch of resentment aimed at her situation mixed into her tone. No doubt she would feel that in the morning when her nosy roommate's racket of an alarm woke her three hours too early like it always did._

 _She groaned at the thought. Nazz was the cheerleading captain and she needed her sleep more than the band-geek did. More energy, too._

 _The blonde went back to thinking of the original reason that first had her questioning herself about whether or not the relationship she had with the jock should be brought to an end. Should she? All for Edd?_

 _Earlier that day, she noticed something that had more than surprised her. At first, anyway. Shortly after, she realized that what was so strikingly strange to her had been happening for quite some time. Just never escalating, she guessed. Kevin and Edd were left alone by Nazz who'd held up her finger and sauntered off to pay full attention to the call that was from her mother._

 _As she'd turned around, the last thing she'd seen was the two talking, making continuations relating to a conversation she had started. They'd appeared to be getting along well and seemed clos_ _e. She didn't think into it. It made sense to her that the two had become closer over the years. Minutes later, in the background, she'd heard the raven haired Ed giggling. Probably to something the redhead had said was what she had figured. When she'd turned back around, at the time her call ended on two good ends, she stopped and stared._

 _It was wholly unexpected, unpredicted, but very real._

 _Navy blue was captivated by mossy green orbs that were lost in the large darker eyes of the less sizeable male._

 _Nazz's mouth had dropped. Neither of them had noticed her. They had just stood there, nither uttering a word, both simply content with the sights before their eyes. Most likely each others' presences, too. A sheepish smile was on Double D's face and Kevin had a still hand on the back of his neck. It was plain as day that what had happened was unplanned and the look Kevin wore said it all; he was elated and his eyes seemed to blame the intellectual's gap-tooth smile. Or that's what they appeared to have seen that made them light up, anyway._

 _Because of this, one thought had occurred to her; they must be in Love._

 _The rest of the day afterward had consisted of Kevin being distant, as usual, and then leaving during a movie he'd talked his way out of. It was believable to her that he'd gone over to Edd's place. Maybe another party. Either way, he had seemed more down than ever that day. So down she let him go without another word. She had felt sorry for him and she knew what was eating him up inside; the heart wants what the heart wants and when it doesn't get that which it so desires a person hurts._

 _Usually the two argued whenever he'd make an attempt to skip out of spending time together, or if he appeared to not be into something her mind would go straight to the comprehension that he was away cheating. Thinking about it now, though, she knew Double D and that he wasn't someone Kevin could cheat on her with. Double D was a moralist who was also dignified in various ways, after all. No, she didn't suspect him, likely she never would. Mentioning a question on the subject that included her assumption of him cheating only lead to loud arguments that he'd eventually storm away from._

 _'What if there was a couple who loved each other so much that they didn't fight,' she asked herself._

 _Musing to herself that there actually might be a benefit to ending their relationship, though she truly loved him, she really didn't want a difficult marriage that offered her nothing. Especially not since it'd be a marriage he wouldn't really be a part of. She knew that if he wouldn't take part in this, he wouldn't take part in that. Plus that, if she was already thinking of ending what they had now, it seemed only logical that the appraisal value wasn't high. Most people had been venting to her that they've been thinking that they predict it won't last too much longer. All that being said, why not call it quits?_

 _Nazz reached out for the vodka as she thought it over some more. She concluded that she did not want a complex marriage. Her and the redhead already had a complicating enough relationship. It was one that weighed on him, among other things in his life, and she could see that. Their relationship complicated her life, too and wasn't exactly healthy._

 _Would she really regret calling it off for too long? After all, he has made it known that he cared for his bike more than her. She felt a strong sense of both disdain and distaste towards him manifest in her mind. Downing a swig of the warming liquid one of her crushes had gotten for her, she wondered if she could really dump him for the sake of Double D. Another tear was wiped from her face, not smoothed across it all messily like she's watched him do to Edd's face before. She could and she couldn't was the knowledge she wandered to._

 _It was hard yet relatively easy. They'd known each other since their childhoods, they'd spent a tremendous amount of time by eachother's side, but it seemed clarical to Nazz that it wouldn't last. She'd just have to grow and she understood that this elude was only part of immaturity. Her decision ready to be bestowed, she reminded herself that this was another opportunity to grow, to be a better person, become enlightened, and get on the right path. Not just the right path, but the path she sought._

 _She knew this that she didn't want to do needed to be done. She'd already figured out that the way they were smiling at one another earlier was the same uncontrollable smiles they'd worn for years since they'd begun hanging out. Smiles that went unnoticed._

 _Looking back, Nazz acknowledged something and thought, 'Every time, no matter how I look at it, it was almost as if those two were at home.'_

 _She couldn't hold back the thin smile that broke out on her blotchy face and thought that if Kevin or Double D had already felt that the other was the one for them, it must feel absolutely terrible._

 _Nazz clutched the bottle from the drawer and dumped half its contents in her mouth and grabbed the phone that was by her pillow. After putting the cap onto the bottle and giving it a swift screw she carefully dispensed it into her drawer and closed the thing. She was doing this for their happiness. Her reasons were selfless gifts from her heart._

 _Nazz, after working up the nerve, finally swallowed and started to text, ignoring the nuisance light from the device while she did._

 _*Hey Kev, I know we haven't been doing very well lately and that we've been put on edge recently and I've decided it's best for us to just end it here. It's better this way.*_

 _More tears leaked from her eyes, as they dripped from her jaw she pressed •send• and wiped her eyes._

 _"Guess it's all over. Good look, Double D, good luck, Kevin," she said aloud before she leaned back against her bed._


End file.
